Ma igatsen sind ka
by Ramagrochowska
Summary: Ketika Eduard mendapat kabar bahwa seseorang yang hingga saat ini masih merindukannya juga merindukan dirinya, tapi sayangnya dia masih seorang Anonüümne. EstxFem!Fin dari Fandom Hetalia - Axis Powers FF untuk Challenge B UF Sep 2014. Chapter 2 Updated! APA? TERNYATA ANONYMOUS DI BLOG GUE DAN SI PENELEPON DAN PENGIRIM SMS MISTERIUS ITU SI TIINA!
1. Chapter 1 : Aku rindu kamu, loh

**Ma igatsen sind ka ****_(I miss you too, Estonian)_**

**Disclaimer : ****Hetalia – Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Summary : Ketika Eduard mendapat kabar bahwa seseorang yang hingga saat ini masih merindukannya juga merindukan dirinya.**

**Pairing : EstoniaxFem!Fin.**

**Warning : Rate T, OOC, AU!, kata-kata yang bikin naik darah, genderbender, bahasa translatean.**

**A/N : Fict ini untuk Challenge B -nya United Fandom bulan September 2014. Ramagrochowska itu cewe jadi aye nulis dari sudut pandang cowo yaitu APH Estonia. **

**Selamat membaca, jangan lupa RnR, ya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di malam yang sunyi, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya, sepasang bola mata berwarna biru kehijauan yang terbingkai sempurna oleh kacamata serta berwajah tirus ini hanya menatap sebuah layar.

Layar yang penuh dengan tulisan yang sudah ia ketik sejak sejam yang lalu.

Ia tinggal menambahkan beberapa kata lagi lalu jari-jarinya menari diatas key board dan pikirannya hanya tertuju pada sebuah tulisan yang akan ia posting ke dalam blognya yaitu _mochi-and-professor-jomb.t*mblr_ (ini link boongan, loh) dan ia memegang mouse lalu mengarahkannya pada sebuah tulisan 'POSTING'.

Dan...

_TING!_

Ada sebuah message yang masuk ke blognya, dan beruntung tulisan tadi sudah diposting di blog kebanggaan laki-laki tersebut. Lalu ia membuka _tab_ baru dan melihat pesan yang berisi :

_Kepada kak Eduard yang terhormat,_

_Saya boleh curhat, ga?_

_Sudah beberapa tahun belakangan ini, saya menyukai seorang cowo, dia kakak senior saya. Dia pintar, berpengetahuan luas, alim, sayang teman, disayang dosen, manis, berkacamata tapi saya bingung mau mendekatkan diri sama kakak senior saya seperti apa karena dia itu cuek dan tidak terbuka kalo soal cewe. Saya harus berbuat apa, kak Eduard? Saya cinta banget sama dia, padahal saya udah punya pacar tapi pacar saya udah melakukan hal yang menyimpang (punya perasaan sama cowo) tapi saya tetap kepikiran sama kakak senior saya itu. berikan aku solusi yang mujarab, ya kak?_

_Terima kasih, Anonymous._

Pesan dari seorang _Anonüümne (Anonymous, Estonian)_?

Bales ga ya?

Bales ga ya?

Tapi kalo engga dibales nanti Anonnya ngambek.

Bales aja deh—

_Kepada Anon yang tidak memberitahu namanya,_

_Saya jawab ya._

_Jadi kalo kamu suka sama dia, kamu harus buktikan. buat dia peka (jiahhh), buat dia jadi tahu kamu dan mengenal kamu lebih jauh. Kan sekarang kamu bisa melakuakan pendekatan lewat media sosial yang ada seperti yang lain tapi kalo misalnya kamu terhalang soal itu, lebih baik kamu bertanya pada temannya. _

_Kamu harus melakukan itu jika kamu cinta sama dia._

_Soal pacar kamu, kamu milih kakak seniormu itu apa pacarmu? Kalo misalnya pacar kamu udah melakukan hal yang menyimpang seperti yang kamu sebutkan tadi, mending kamu tanya alasan sama pacar kamu. Kalo tidak ada jawaban yang jelas mending kamu bicarakan lagi soal hubungan kamu sama pacar kamu. Kamu berhak melakukan itu karena kamu tidak ingin bersama dengan cowo yang sudah menyimpang jauh. Semangat ya anon._

_Cheers,_

_Eduard von Bock_

Pesan itu terkirim dan muncul di pagenya.

Kesan pas gue nulis dan menjawab pesan soal cinta kayak barusan, gue udah berasa kayak Professor cinta-lah, dewa cinta-lah, psikolog cinta-lah, dan lain-lain.

Padahal gue sendiri adalah jones yang masih suci, ya gue belum pernah pacaran seumur hidup gue. Tapi gue akan berusaha untuk menyukai cewe, bukan cowo.

Sebenarnya blog tentang 'cinta humor ngenes' ini gue buat untuk iseng-iseng karena hobi gue adalah main blog. Kalo hobi gue modus sana sini seperti Alfred F. Jones, Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo bahkan Gilbert Beilschmidt, mungkin blog ini engga bakalan ada (IYA IYALAHHHHH).

Tapi gue juga mikir—

—Gue inikan udah bikin blog ini semenjak kelas 8 SMP dan sampai gue berada dibangku kuliah di Hetalia University. Tapi eh tapi kesannya sih gue kayak merasa sok benar dan tau seperti apa itu pacaran dan menikah, tetapi gue aja belum punya gebetan apalagi pacar bahkan calon istri.

_JRENGGGGGGGG_

Gue melihat pesan baru dan sepertinya itu dari Anon yang tadi.

Dan gue membukanya—

_Maaf kak, saya lupa memberi inisial saya, inisial saya TV._

_Saya memang sudah melakukan pendekatan pada kakak senior saya itu tapi saya sempat menyerah dan kali ini saya harus melakukannya karena saya sudah meminta saran pada seseorang yang berpengalaman seperti kak Eduard._

_Eh kakak, soal pacar saya itu. baru saja saya menerima pesan dari L*NE-nya dia kayak gini :_

_'__TV, maaf ya aku sudah tidak cinta lagi sama kamu. Aku harap kamu dapat memakluminya' _

_Kak Eduard, aku mau ketemu sama kakak dikampus. Kakak jam 3 sore masih ada dikelas kakak, kan? Nanti aku ke kelas kakak._

_Sign,_

_TV._

Sepasang bola mata berwarna biru ke hijauan itu melihat pesan terakhir, si Anon ngajakin gue ketemuan.

Duh, gimana nih—

—Oke, tenang Eduard. Lo engga phobia sama cewe tapi gue hanya belum terbiasa bertemu cewe dan bertemu empat mata selain sahabat kecil gue,

Yaitu Tiina Väinämöinen.

Setiap hari gue berharap untuk bertemu dengannya tetapi gue tidak ada harapan karena dia sudah ada yang punya.

Well, gue jadi ingat kata-kata Francis Bonnefoy, yaitu :

_'__Jika tidak dapat gadis manis, cari dan gebet seorang cowo manis'_

Ya ampun, gue tau gue ngenes dan masih suci. Tapi eh tapi—

—EEEHHHHH GUE INI MASIH NORMAL, TAU!

Kemudian gue menutup laptop berwarna hitam itu lalu membuka smartphone dan—

_'__Eh Eduard, besok jadi, kan? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk besok'_

Lalu gue membuka SMS tersebut dan si pengirim pesan tidak menyebutkan namanya.

Tadi gue dapat pesan di blog secara_ Anonymous _dan sekarang dapat SMS tanpa nama.

Lama-lama gue jadi penasaran dan membalas pesan itu,

_'__Ini siapa ya? kamu kenapa?'_

Si pengirim SMS itu mengirim pesan kepada Eduard.

_'__AKU ORANG YANG SELALU MENUNGGUMU, MENUNGGU KAPAN KAMU DAPAT MENCINTAI DIRIKU!'_

_JREEENGGGGGG!_

Tenanglah Eduard von Bock, pasti ini SMS nyasar, coba gue bales lagi.

_'__MENUNGGU APAAN? LO SIAPA SIH SEBENARNYA?!'_

_Marukaite Chikyuu~_

Suara smartphone gue berdering dengan sebuah lagu yang cukup terkenal di dunia Hetalia dan itu adalah telepon dari si pengirim SMS misterius barusan.

Angkat ga, ya?

Angkat ga, ya?

kalo engga diangkat nanti gue makin penasaran.

Well, kalo begitu,

ANGKAT!—

Kemudian gue memencet gambar berwarna hijau dan mendengar suara anak perempuan.

"Eduard, ini aku!"

Suara tersebut mengingatkan gue pada seseorang.

_"__Eduard, ini aku, Tiina!"_

Tapi itu tidak mungkin suaranya Tiina, jam segini pasti Tiina bersama pacarnya atau lagi menelepon pacarnya.

"Halo, Eduard?" suara itu terus-terusan memanggil nama gue.

Suara perempuan lembut ini,

Membuat gue agak sedikit merinding.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaramu, Eduard, aku rindu padamu"

_GLEK!_

"K-Kamu si-siapa?" tanya gue terbata-bata.

"HAHAHAHAHA" si penelepon itu pun tertawa, "Suaramu masih sama rupanya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu—" ucap si penelepon itu yang makin membuat gue jadi penasaran.

Lalu gue menggaruk kepala gue yang tertutupi oleh surai pirang tua, "Apa?"

"—Karena aku rindu kamu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok dikelasmu, jam 3 sore."

"Eeh tapi" jawab gue agak terbata-bata, "Tapi kamu siapa?" tanya gue pada si penelepon dengan bingung.

"Nanti kamu akan tau sendiri besok, _Kaipaan Sinua._" Ucap si penelepon pelan lalu penelepon itu sudah menutup teleponnya.

Lama-lama gue jadi penasaran sama si penelepon misterius ini, ngomongnya bikin orang penasaran.

Jangan-jangan ini modus baru lagi, hush tapi mana mungkin ada penjahat yang bilang kangen sama orang kayak gue?

_Kaipaan Sinua_? Itukan bahasa Finlandia-nya aku kangen kamu kan? Gue belum lupa karena dari kecil si Tiina selalu mengatakan itu sama gue.

Malam-malam begini, gue malah rindu pada masa kecil gue deh—

—Terutama Tiina Väinämöinen.

_'__Ma igatsen sind ka, Tiina Väinämöinen,' _ucap gue dalam hati sambil berharap sesuatu yang baik untuk besok.

.

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : tadinya pengen bikin FF ini jadi oneshoot tapi ada kelanjutannya. /pundung/**

**Väänata Mälestusi masih belum aye lanjutin, makanya aye lagi bikin FF ringan kayak gini dulu.**

**Kira-kira penelepon misterius itu siapa, ya? yang punya jawaban silahakan Review/PM **

**Mind to RnR? Danke.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Iya gue yang jadi Anonnya!

**Ma igatsen sind ka ****_(I miss you too, Estonian)_**

**Disclaimer : ****Hetalia – Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Summary : Ketika Eduard mendapat kabar bahwa seseorang yang hingga saat ini masih merindukannya juga merindukan dirinya.**

**Pairing : EstoniaxFem!Fin.**

**Warning : Rate T, OOC, AU!, kata-kata yang bikin naik darah, genderbender, bahasa translatean.**

**A/N : Fict ini untuk Challenge B -nya United Fandom bulan September 2014. Ramagrochowska itu cewe, jadi aye nulis dari sudut pandang cowo yaitu APH Estonia. **

**Selamat membaca, jangan lupa RnR, ya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang membuat sinar matahari masuk ke jendela kamar dan membuat gue dengan mudahnya membuka kedua kelopak mata gue.

Kedua pasang bola mata berwarna biru kehijauan milik gue itu mengarahkan pandangan pada sebuah langit-langit kamar kost yang dicat berwarna putih.

Lalu gue bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi kedapur untuk membuat roti dan kopi.

Tiga menit kemudian, bau harum mentega dan gula yang berasal dari _French toast_ yang sudah matang itu membuat gue jadi tergoda untuk memakannya, bersama segelas kopi yang menyambut pagi gue yang kesannya santai ini. Kemudian gue meletakan breakfast meal buatan gue itu diatas meja lalu duduk manis dan membuka laptop.

Jadi, Rencananya nanti gue masuk kelas jam setengah 10 jadi dan sekarang jam setengah 8 pagi. Sambil menunggu, gue membaca sebuah postingan yang _krenyes-krenyes garing chessy_ gimana gitu yang berasal dari T*mblrnya teman gue yang sok-sok Awesome padahal asem yaitu Gilbert Beilschmidt, dan isi postingannya seperti ini :

_Dan untuk melupakan dia, gue akhirnya jadian sama orang lain tapi sayang gue engga bisa mencintai orang lain yang udah jadi pacar gue, lalu disaat gue jadian dia putus kemudian gue mulai frustasi tapi engga sefrustasi Roderich Edelstein waktu digugat cerai sama Elizabeta Hédevàry, lah._

_Gue mau gantung diri dipohon bonsainya Wang Yao tapi pohonnya banyak semut, mau minum obat nyamuk punya abang Ludwig sayangnya obat nyamuknya sudah kadaluarsa, mau lompat dari menara Eifflenya bang Francis Bonnefoy tapi gue phobia ketinggian, mau pake pisau belatinya Natalia Arlovskaya tapi pisaunya karatan nanti gue kena tetanus, kan engga lucu nanti pas baca koran ada berita 'Seorang laki-laki meninggal karena terkena penyakit tetanus' bukannya didoain yang baik-baik malah guenya yang diketawain. _

_Akhirnya gue mutusin pacar gue, tapi dia gamau dan trik untuk memutuskan wanita secara baik-baik adalah dengan menjauh, lama-lama dia capek dan gue diputusin dengan cara yang tidak enak yaitu kepala gue dipukul pake pipa saktinya Ivan Braginski sama dia biar gue lupa kalo pacar gue itu abis mutusin gue, agak absurd sih tapi kan itu membuat gue semakin merasa ngenes._

Gue tertawa kecil waktu melihat postingan tersebut, "Yang nulis ini pasti merasa 'Ah kualat deh gue gara-gara mutusin dia, dia berubah jadi _Yandere_ gitu'".

_Dan disaat gue putus sama pacar gue yang rada-rada itu (disambit pake batu jumroh sama Elizabeta), dia malah balikan sama mantannya, gue merasa udah tidak mempunyai semangat hidup untuk melihat dunia ini lagi (dipuk-puk-in sama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, aktor telenovela Spanyol/?) . Tapi buat apa kita mau berhenti untuk bernafas dikehidupan yang rumit ini hanya karena seseorang yang sangat kita cintai tapi tak bisa kita dapatkan._

Kemudian gue sroll postingan diblog teman gue yaitu AWESOME-PREUSSEN-YEAH.T*mblr (ini juga link boongan, ye) dan melihat sepatah kata seperti ini :

_"__Cinta itu bukan soal memiliki, tapi cinta itu harus tulus dari hati dan tak berharap cinta kita dibalas."_

Tatapan gue hanya menatap tulisan tersebut,

Menatap tulisan itu dengan mendalam, tersirat akan makna.

Gue mencintai Tiina, tapi mungkin gue memang tidak bisa memiliki dirinya dan cinta itu harus tulus dan sepenuh hati dari hati gue sendiri serta gue tidak berharap cinta gue diketahui bahkan dibalas oleh Tiina.

Tetapi, jika ceritanya jadi beda 180 derajat? Apa mungkin dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti gue, menyimpan perasaan sejak kecil yang sebenarnya agak gila tapi rasanya lucu dan manis.

Kemudian gue mengambil smartphone gue lalu memencet sebuah nomor yang merupakan nomor si penelepon yang sudah menelepon gue.

_RRRRRRRRRRR—_

_'__Maaf pulsa anda tinggal—' _

Lalu gue mematikan panggilan yang tidak terhubung karena smartphone gue sudah tiada pulsa lagi, _"Kurat[1]" _ucap gue dalam hati.

Gue makin tidak sabar karena cewek Anonymous itu.

Gue mencoba untuk menghela nafas dan menyorotkan pandangan pada sebuah jam dinding, seketika gue udah harus siap-siap karena hari ini masuk siang tapi ada kuis.

Dan beruntungnya gue sudah belajar untuk kuis kali ini.

Tiba-tiba smartphone gue kembali berdering, rupanya ada panggilan dari si Alfred F. Jones, teman satu kampus gue.

Gue langsung memencet gambar berwarna hijau untuk menerima panggilan dan mendekatkan smarphone itu didekat daun telinga gue.

"Hey, dude! Nanti lo kuliah kan?" tanya si penelepon pada gue, dengan suara yang semangat45/?.

"Ya, emang kenapa, Al?" tanya gue agak penasaran sambil meminum kopi yang sudah gue buat sebelumnya.

"Nanti gue jalan bareng elo, ya"

Lalu gue memegang smartphone sambil memasukan laptop gue yang sudah mati tersebut kedalam sebuah ransel berwarna biru, "Ya, ya, boleh deh"

"Oke, nanti gue jemput di kostan lo lima belas menit lagi. Bye dude!"

Panggilan tersebut berakhir dan dia bakal dijemput sama Alfred dengan motor bebek kebanggaannya Alfred, lima belas menit lagi.

Gue sudah bersiap-siap dengan kemeja yang ditutupi oleh mantel berwarna merah marun serta celana berwarna hitam, lalu gue memakai kacamata kesayangan gue dan duduk di sofa sambil melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di atas jendela kost-kostannya.

_TAK_

_TIK _

_TAK_

_TIK_

_TAK_

_TIK_

Jarum jam itu berbunyi, seperti yang ada difilm-film horror atau film-fim psikopat yang pernah gue tonton.

Membuat gue jadi makin merinding,

Dan membuat gue jadi makin tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan si cewek Anonymous itu.

Entah dia cewek Anonymous atau sahabat kecil gue, Tiina.

Yang pasti gue penasaran dan tidak sabar dengan cewek itu

.

.

.

_Lima belas menit kemudian..._

_TOKKKK! TOKKKKK!_

"Eduard, ini gue" panggil seorang cowo dari depan pintu kamar kostnya yaitu Alfred.

"Ya, ya" balas gue sambil membawa ransel dengan satu tali dan berjalan santai sambil mematikan lampu yang ada dikostan tersebut.

Kemudian gue membuka pintu dan gue sudah disambut oleh seorang cowo bersurai piang kecoklatan dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit yang terbingkai oleh sebuah kaca mata (iya, dia berkacamata kayak gue), dan memberikan senyum yang lebar dan lepas dari bibirnya.

Gue menatap pandangan yang diberikan oleh Alfred, "Ayo jalan!" ajak gue sambil mengunci pintu kostan.

Alfred menganggukan kepalanya lalu pergi menjauh dari lorong-lorong di kost-kostan ini bersama gue.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat gue menuntut ilmu dibangku kuliah yaitu Hetalia University, memasuki gerbangnya aja udah bikin gue merasa senang karena udah bisa menginjakan kaki di tempat yang kata orang terhadap tempat ini adalah sebuah tempat yang sukses mencetak orang-orang berprestasi bahkan terkenal dari seluruh dunia, contohnya adalah Ancient Rome yang udah jadi motivator disana sini serta udah sering keliling dunia tapi malah memutuskan untuk menjadi pemilik Universitas ini dan membuat Universitas ini jadi lebih maju.

Apalagi kalo udah jadi Mahasiswa di Hetalia University, bangganya bukan main, coy.

Universitas ini memang menawarkan banyak Jurusan yang sangat diminati oleh para mahasiswa, tapi disini gue mengambil jurusan TI (Teknologi Informatika) sedangkan Alfred mengambil jurusan Jurnalistik.

"Kak Eduard!" sapa para junior yang biasanya nongkrong dibawah pohon sementara gue hanya memberi senyum tipis kepada mereka.

"Aiiihhhh kak Eduard~"

Lalu gue sama Alfred berjalan menuju ke koridor dan gue melihat sekerumunan para senior yang memandangi kita berdua.

"Eduard~ Alfred~" kini giliran para senior yang menyapa gue dan Alfred, gue hanya memberikan senyum biasa kepada mereka sedangkan Alfred membalas sapaan mereka.

Alfred yang berjalan sama gue itupun hanya bisa menatap semua kejadian itu dengan datar. "Gile, lo lebih _famous_ dari pada gue"

Gue pun hanya bisa menggembungkan pipi, "Lah emangnya kenapa?"

"Iyalah, perasaan gue kalo jalan sama lo pasti yang disapa lo, deh" ucap Alfred dengan pelan pada gue, "Apa karena blog lo kali, ya?"

"Apa urusannya sama blog gue yang kelewat absurd itu?" lirih gue pada Alfred "Sebenarnya mereka mau nyapa lo juga, cuma mereka malu buat nyapa orang _**CORET**_keren bertampang HERO_**CORET**_ kayak lo, Al" kata gue sambil tersenyum pada cowo Amerika itu.

_"Maybe" b_alas Alfred dengan nada pelan.

Lalu kami berpisah karena kami beda ruangan, dan sesampainya gue dikelas, gue duduk dan melihat ruangan tersebut sangat sepi.

Sepi kayak kuburan, kriiiiikkkkkkkk-

Gue hanya memainkan pulpen yang gue bawa sambil memikirkan hal-hal yang bakalan terjadi nanti sore.

Gue hanya mengharapkan Anonymous itu Tiina, bukan yang lain.

Bukan junior bukan senior yang selalu menyapa gue tetapi tak ada yang gue ketahui dari mereka.

Bukan teman-teman terdekat gue.

Bukan para dosen yang selalu sayang sama gue.

Bukan kak Mathias Køhler yang dulu selalu menjaga dan melindungi gue dan bukan adiknya Mathias yaitu Niklas Køhler yang dulunya selalu menemani gue kala Mathias sedang pergi.

Bukan Alfred F. Jones yang selalu ada dikala gue ada masalah.

Bukan Ivan Braginski dan bukan Natalia Arlovskaya yang selalu menganggu bahkan mengintimidasi gue kapan pun yang dia mau.

Bukan Toris Laurinatis yang tegar dan bukan Raivis Galante yang selalu mencurahkan isi hati dan perasaannya sebagai korban penindasan dari Ivan dan Natalia pada gue.

Tapi—

Gue hanya mengharapkan Tiina Väinämöinen.

Gue masih menaruh hati pada gadis Finlandia pemilik sepasang bola mata ungu dan berwajah buat yang selalu memanggil gue dengan sebutan 'Eduard Manko (Maniak komputer)'

Menaruh hati pada seorang yang sudah kenal sejak kecil.

Jika gue mencintai orang lain, gue bakalan menjadi Gilbert Beilschmidt kedua yang tidak sepenuh hati mencintai orang lain yang menjadi pacarnya karena masih teringat dengan orang yang sudah memberikan warna pada kehidupannya.

Rasanya tidak enak jika harus mencintai orang lain yang sebenarnya tidak bisa gue cintai, mungkin ini alasan mengapa gue masih jadi jomblo suci yang belum pernah pacaran bahkan gue sudah menolak beberapa cewek yang sudah menyatakan perasaanya pada gue—

—Karena gue masih mencintai Tiina.

Lalu ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan yang kini menjadi tempat gue untuk merenung.

"Kak Eduard!"

Suara lembut dan ceria itu memanggil seorang laki-laki Estonia yaitu gue.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek kepirangan, bermata ungu dan berwajah bulat itu memeluk gue dengan erat.

Panjang umur, dia adalah Tiina Väinämöinen.

"Tiina? ada apa kau kesini?" tanya gue agak gugup begitu Tiina memeluk badan gue dengan erat, sementara Tiina hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata.

Air mata rindu.

"Sudah lama aku menunggumu, Eduard von Bock! aku selalu berusaha untuk bisa berkomunikasi denganmu walau menjadi Anonymous di blogmu bahkan mengganggumu lewat telepon dan SMS, aku berani melakukan itu semua karena aku rindu dengan orang Manko kayak kamuu!" kata Tiina sambil mengisakan air mata yang mulai membasahi sweaternya.

APA? TERNYATA ANONYMOUS DI BLOG GUE DAN SI PENELEPON DAN PENGIRIM SMS MISTERIUS ITU SI TIINA?!

Oke, gue agak syok.

Tiina pun masih menangis karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan Eduard karena hidupnya terbelengu dengan orang yang kini menjadi mantannya yaitu Berwald Oxenstierna. "Memang Berwald bukan orang yang tepat untukku dan aku malah merindukanmu, aku tau ini salah tapi kau harus tau kalo aku masih menunggumu—" ucap Tiina terputus "—Tapi, tapi aku akhirnya tau kalo selama ini aku masih punya perasaan sama orang manko sok pintar tapi kau sudah memberikan segores tinta kehidupan dalam hidupku"

Gue mendengar itu semua, gue hanya bisa terdiam.

Kemudian gue menggerakan tangan gue untuk memeluk gadis Finlandia itu.

Memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, dan selama ini aku juga menunggumu, merindukanmu bahkan dengan beraninya aku menaruh perasaan pada orang sepertimu, Tiina Väinämöinen—" bisik gue padanya sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

Kemudian gue juga mulai menangis karena tau kalo Tiina juga mempunai perasaan yang sama terhadap orang seperti gue.

Akhir dari cerita ini adalah jika seseorang sudah menyimpan perasaan terhadap orang yang ia suka, maka akan sulit jika seseorang itu ingin memberikan perasaannya kepada orang selain orang yang dia sukai serta jangan berharap yang aneh-aneh, biarkan cinta itu bertindak /? karena semua yang kita lakukan akan berarti jika adanya cinta.

_Ma armastan sind, Tiina Väinämöinen._

_Mina rakastan sinua, Eduard von Bock._

_._

_._

_._

**_FIN!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Bahasa Translatean : _**

**_[1] Kurat = Bahasa Estonia dari p-e-r-k-e-l-e (Bahasa Finlandia) yang artinya Devil dalam bahasa Inggris dan Setan dalam bahasa Indonesia._**

**_Ma armastan sind = Bahasa Estonianya aku cinta kamu._**

**_Mina rakastan sinua = Bahasa Finlandianya aku cinta kamu. _**

**_Ma igatsen sind ka = Bahasa Estonianya I miss you too._**

**_._**

**A/N : _PERKELE_ (Setan, Finnish)! GUE JADI BIKIN FF GALAU NAN ABSURD KAYAK GINI SEMENJAK GUE BACA BLOGNYA SI HANIF KURNIAWAN! /main nyalahin orang/**

**Dan postingan blog krenyes-krenyes garing chessy (jadi ngebayangin cheese stick dah...) itu gue ambil dari blognya teman au yang bertemakan _'percintaan yang lawak tapi agak ngenes'_ /kata-kata au/ditabok sama pemilik blog/, Hanif Kurniawan. **

**link blognya= https (titik dua) (garing dua kali) wahyu hanif [jangan lupa digabung ya?]**

**"Gila lo, nif! gue jadi ngakak gara-gara baca blog lo itu tau, ga?"**

**/Hanif diam/**

**Serta, au sudah mendapat izin dan restu dari dia untuk mengcopy dan mengedit kata-kata dari blognya dia. Danke Hanif! **

**/kemudian au ditabok pake panci Elizabeta/**

**Gue mau say 'Danke' 'Kiitos' 'Tak' 'Terima kasih' 'Merci' 'Thank you' 'Grazie' 'Gracias' dan kawan-kawannya/? pada para readers dan reviewers yang sudi untuk membaca apalagi memberikan reviewnya pada FF romance-hurt/comfort-friendship-humor-ngenes/? dari Ramagrochowska ini. Sebenarnya ini FF buat challangenya UF, loh /dikeryokin/**

**akhir kata, Mind to RnR? **

**Ragrow a.k.a Ramagrochowska**


End file.
